


Tangled Fate

by FengSuave



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha L (Death Note), Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Death Note, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attraction, Beta/Beta, Consensual Underage Sex, Dubious Working Conditions, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealousy, Kidnapping, L x Near, Love, LxNear, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, MellodraMattic - Freeform, Mystery, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, POV L (Death Note), POV Near | Nate River, Pining, Rutting, Scent Kink, Slow Burn, Suspense, Top L (Death Note), Top Mello | Mihael Keehl, Wammy's House (Death Note), Wammy’s Boys, fated pairs, mello/matt - Freeform, melloxmatt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengSuave/pseuds/FengSuave
Summary: Near, the child prodigy of Wammy's House, could taste the success of working alongside L.But one day, he found out the horrible truth and things had taken a turn for the worst.Near wondered which one was harder: Accepting your fate and living with it or living in denial for the rest of your life?
Relationships: L/Near | Nate River, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Comments: 33
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KarrieBW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarrieBW/gifts).



> Thank you for clicking on my story! I'm excited to finally write for the Death Note fandom.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any images on the mood board.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy the show!

[ ](https://imgur.com/RTCvMWx)

"Please," his monotonous voice was breaking in the infirmary, "there must be an error in the system. I'm a beta. The probability of this happening- There is no way that I could be… _that_."

The hefty nurse sent the crouching petite teenager on the medical bed an apologetic look. Sighing heavily with a clipboard in her gloved hands, she glanced down at the results.

This wasn't the first time. Many orphans reacted this way and for good reason.

Near was the top student in his class. He was a child prodigy; Whammy's House took him in immediately. He was the poster child of success.

Without consent, images of L's endearing face circled in his mind like a picture show skipping on repeat. Threatening tears burned behind his eyes at the memory of what he told him years ago. He released a shaky exhale, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling.

His finger curled tightly around a tuft of white tresses. He tugged repeatedly and spun it tighter around his digit to assure himself that this was reality.

How would he become a detective and grab his idol's attention now?

Grey orbs floated back down as he lowered his chin. Nothing but despair showered over him.

"I apologize, Near. I know that you don't want this, but we can't fight what we are. We need to accept ourselves despite the hand we are dealt with." Her words were meaningless to him.

"I can't- I simply refuse. There must be a way to change this. You don't understand!" Near scowled; his voice increasing in volume. He smacked her hand away, glaring daggers at her attempt to comfort him.

He took a calming breath. "My dream is to be a detective. All of these years, I worked so hard! I can't believe this. It's not possible. How could it happen to me, when I am almost fifteen? I've never-"

"Near, hear me-"

"No. No! I need medicine. Do you have anything to stop this… this _progression_?" Near was on thin ice. Tripping from denial and anger into bargaining.

She walked away from Near to retrieve something. Shaking through the bottles of pills, she found the ones for omegas.

"Here," she pushed the green bottle into his hands, "take these when you start to feel sick. They are-"

"Heat suppressants," Near finished her sentence and watched her nod in confirmation, "I am aware."

She opened her mouth to discuss further details, but Near twisted it open and shoved a pill in his impatient mouth. He swallowed it dry and coughed. The nurse handed him a cup of water with a frown scarring her pretty face.

"Near, you cannot prevent your first heat. I suggest that you go home as soon as you feel it."

"Feel _what_ exactly?"

"You will begin to feel like you have a fever. It will be difficult to walk and your mind will become foggy."

Near tensed at her words. He couldn't afford to lose his reputation as the top student in Wammy's House.

After storing the pills away in his messenger bag, Near crawled off of the medical bed to leave. He could feel bile rising in his throat.

Upon returning to the playroom of the orphanage where they solved puzzles, Mello stood up along with Matt in tow.

"Near! Did you get your results? Why the hell did it take so long?" Mello gave the smaller teenager an expectant look. Matt placed his Gameboy down, curiosity striking across his face.

"What are you? An alpha?" Near's eyes floated from Mello to his other playmate, Matt.

"It's obvious that I am a beta," he lied through his teeth. There was no way that he could pull off being an alpha at this point. Telling them he was a beta would be far more believable.

"A beta! I'm not surprised. Looks like you might have to work harder than before."

"Mello, I'm at the top of the class. Did you forget that you always come second?" Near didn't realize the innuendo until two perverted grins responded to his statement.

"How would _you_ know that, Near?" Matt asked, holding a hysterically laughing Mello under his left arm.

Near resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Matt's antics. He settled down on the floor, bringing one knee up to his chin while his other leg bent to his side. His peculiar posture could be seen as uncomfortable, but that was far from the truth for Near.

"And _your_ results?"

Matt and Mello joined Near in solving puzzles. Matt started playing his beloved video game when the warden wasn't scrutinizing the trio.

"I'm a beta," Matt announced offhandedly before cursing under his breath when he had to restart his level.

Near's eyes focused on Mello next after his stack of dice crumbled to the floor and splashed everywhere in their vicinity.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mello was too cocky in Near's opinion. He felt the urge to humble the blonde teenager.

"What? You're an omega?" Near claimed bitterly, tightening his jaw at the condescending chuckle.

"Do I _look_ like an omega? I'm an alpha!" Mello stood to his feet and pointed down at Near. "And you turned out to be a beta. How does it feel?"

Near grumbled as he stood to his feet and pushed Mello backward. "It doesn't matter. In the end, I will be L's successor."

At that moment, the warden disrupted the beginning of a fight between Near and Mello. She shoved them out of the playroom and into a classroom.

Chatter between orphans was becoming too noisy for Near's liking and the excessive stimuli stressed him out. It did not show on his emotionless face. Mello really knew how to push his buttons. Near could push Mello's buttons right back.

"Everyone should have visited the infirmary, and learned their secondary gender today." The chattering lowered as the adult in the classroom spoke confidently.

All mouths were sealed shut as they received a pamphlet of the three secondary genders to learn about- not only their own but all of them.

Exhausted with this subject, Near tossed the paper to the side. He could be solving puzzles and honing his detective skills. After all, he didn't like to waste precious time on irrelevant topics.

"Alphas have the highest status in society. They become doctors, businessmen, lawyers, and detectives." Small gasps of satisfaction and despondency mixed throughout the classroom.

 _L is a detective. He must be an alpha, then._ Near's expression dropped, glancing away from the teacher and the chalkboard. _So much for my future._

"Betas are your everyday person; working a nine to five work schedule or customer service. A beta can become a detective, but it will be more challenging to actually acquire said career with a beta status compared to an alpha status."

Near's heart dropped at this information, roughly tugging him out of his calculating thoughts.

 _Even if I turned out to be a beta… I can't believe this- there's no way. I can't be an_ omega _!_ His soft jaw tightened and his hands balled into fists.

"Finally, omegas. Omegas are the lowest of the secondary genders. The female omegas make up thirty percent of the population, whereas male omegas make up a rare four percent of the population. They are simply created for breeding purposes. Sometimes they might be able to acquire a job, but it would be a work from home job. They will go into heat and need to protect themselves. They need to get a mate as soon as possible to avoid becoming a target."

Struggling to remain placid, Near could feel the side effects of a fever. His hand shot up into the air, surprising the teacher. Near never spoke a word or asked a question. Duplicate thoughts of Near swam through everyone else's heads.

"Yes, Near?"

"May I…" His words were shaky, but he managed to clear his throat and clench his small fists to control his breathing. "I need to use the restroom, please."

Nodding to dismiss him, the teacher continued to discuss additional information about how to suppress heats and ruts for the alphas and omegas. Matt and Mello assumed that this information was useless to Near. He was a beta, after all.

Once Near stumbled out from the closed classroom door, his eyes watered. Pain and pleasure surged through his petite body. Slick escaped his tightening cavity and waves of electrifying tingles spread from his core to his fingertips.

His hand pawed at the tent forming in his pants while the other reached for the wall in search of support. This was unreal. His mind started to become foggy. His innocent sock covered feet dragged across the tainted floor in the direction of the stairwell.

His vision started to fade as blood dripped out of his nostril.

"Near!" That was the last thing he heard from behind him as he collapsed on the third step.

* * *

_Please let me wake up from this nightmare!_

Near blinked his fuzzy vision away. His body felt numb against the plush mattress. His heartbeat sped up at the tight feeling on the top of his hand.

 _An IV?_ Near struggled to lean forward to look around the vacant room. There was a heart monitor beeping incessantly.

"Nate River has woken up." Near knew that voice: _Watari._

"We can't have him here. He will be a distraction." The nurse scribbled down something on a pink paper.

His body wobbled side to side, fog infiltrating his mind and clouding his logic. _This… This was not fair._

He had worked so hard over the last seven years, excelling in everything he was provided.

Puzzles, mock detective cases, equations, analyzing situations that adults had a difficult time understanding. He was a problem solver, but this was a problem he couldn't solve.

His breath jumped out in little huffs before he fell backward onto the mattress; losing consciousness for the second time today.

"He's out again," the sadness in Watari's whispered voice was evident. It fell on deaf ears when he realized the nurse had disappeared.

"I'm sorry, Near," his voice as low as his head, "but this is for the best."

* * *

Hours later, Near groaned against the slick concrete. He scratched the side of his face and rubbed his eyes. Glancing around his surroundings, he found himself on the pavement under a bridge. Noisy splashes of water were rushing forward nearby. There was a tiny suitcase adjacent to his curled up form.

Tears welled up in his eyes, standing up to his unbalanced feet.

Everything.

Everything was gone.

His future was obsolete.

His reputation was downgraded to the grime beneath his soiled socks.

Shivers rippled through his limbs from the early evening, making him finally break. He released tortured sobs, seeking comfort from someone.

But, there was nobody to rescue him.

* * *

_He was new to the orphanage, not allowing anyone around him. Matt and Mello were like bees attracted to honey. They tried to make friendly conversation with the little boy, but he was reluctant to speak. Some people thought he was a mute._

_Near quietly played with the toy robot that L had gifted him on his seventh birthday. His dice were strewn about around his hunched over body._

_L walked over to Near with hands shoved deep in his pockets._

_"You like it." L simply said to the young boy._

_Near avoided his eyes, a light blush burning his cheeks. "Yeah, I guess."_

_L was someone that Near admired when he first arrived at the orphanage at the ripe age of six. L was twelve at the time. Six years apart was trouble in paradise, if L even felt any traces of mutual attraction._

_"I want to give you this," L handed the young boy a picture of them together along with the other orphans._

_Near's cheeks were red, eyes gazing upwards, his sweater slipping off of his shoulder as he stood close to L. On the other side of L was Mello clutching onto his wrist along with Matt in his other hand. Random orphans that Near couldn't care to remember the names of were grinning happily._

_"Why?" Near asked quietly, taking the polaroid picture in his small hands._

_"I was adopted, and I am leaving tonight." Near's heart sank._

_He exhaled a breath he hadn't realized that he was holding. He couldn't respond, feeling L's hand ruffle his soft, wavy tresses._

_"Don't worry, little one. You are ahead of your class, meaning there is a ninety-eight percent chance of us seeing each other again when you are my age."_

The echoing sniffles gradually seized and the tear streaks dried against his rosy cheeks. Grabbing the handle of his suitcase, he whimpered from his grumbling tummy. He was starving beyond belief.

"Hey, kid. Are you lost?" Near's grey orbs sent the stranger a dubious look.

Normally, Near would never disclose anything about him. But, the circumstances were different this time. Now, it was merely a means of survival.

"I'm homeless," he declared bluntly, "and I'm hungry."

The large man snickered, grabbing Near's arm roughly. Lifting the suitcase with his left hand, he led the boy down an alley.

* * *

"Where the fuck- what the fuck happened to Near!" Mello hollered furiously while Matt struggled to restrain him from attacking Roger.

His disrespectful act was going to get him thrown out of Wammy's House. If that happened, Matt would trail behind him. He was not going to let Mello go down without him and a good fight.

"Mihael Keehl, you are expelled! The disrespect that you displayed is intolerable."

Mello's jaw dropped, but he didn't back down. He never backed down.

Near was his beloved friend. Indescribable fury jolted from his fists to his brain and he struggled in Matt's tight embrace.

"If Mello is leaving, then so am I, you old fucker!" Matt barked and forced Mello away from Roger's presence.

Orphans peeked around the corner with owlish eyes. Near, Mello, and Matt were the best students.

This was an outrage!

Once the duo packed up their belongings, Watari entered the bedroom that the two shared with Near.

"I am disappointed in both of you. Mello," his hardened eyes lingered on the blonde, "you had a bright future. You surpassed Near. Then, like a fool, you threw it all away."

"Near is our best friend!" Matt argued when the zipper sealed his suitcase shut.

Mello hauled the suitcase off of the bed. "You threw him out like garbage. That's fucking _despicable_! You let this happen. You let it happen and-"

"Enough! There is a car waiting for you outside. Leave the premises, immediately." Roger's thunderous voice visibly shook the two boys.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews, kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions! 
> 
> I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying this story. 
> 
> Here is the second chapter! 
> 
> Buckle up and enjoy the show!

[ ](https://imgur.com/J2c17QN)

The sight of a dilapidated, rusty truck at the end of the alley contradicted the man's appearance. His legs were covered in a pair of khaki slacks; his torso in a white button-up tucked in with care with a black-tie strangling his neck. A breeze played with his auburn tresses.

However, it was the chocolate hued eyes that had Near perplexed. They were ablaze with something that Near couldn't distinguish.

Greed? Impatience? Was that a hunger for power?

With a sense of foreboding, Near gulped against his parched throat and created resistance in his legs. The large hand tightened around his bony wrist to prevent escape. Retreating was futile.

"Don't resist, kid."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Why?" He mocked, sparing the boy a quirked eyebrow. "Where else do you think you could go?"

Near was at a loss for words, struggling to lean backward to convince the man to let him go.

The truck grew closer. It looked like something out of a horror movie.

Before he could utter another word, his sludge dipped socks ghosted over the slippery asphalt. The man picked his body up and flung him into the passenger seat along with his suitcase.

Glancing around his surroundings, he made sure that the coast was clear. He sent Near a stern look, wiping sweat from his brow.

"I'm helping you get back on your feet, kid. There is no way to survive on the streets with your gender."

"I'm a boy. I can manage life just fine!" Near defended, narrowed eyes and tight lips. The stench of rotten lemons wafted in the truck.

A sinister grin crept onto his lips. He jumped into the driver's seat.

"It doesn't matter what is between your thighs," he slammed the door shut, "your secondary gender dictates your fate."

The truck sputtered repeatedly, eliciting explicit words from the adult's mouth.

"You would get raped out there if it weren't for me saving you. You should be more appreciative of your new 'god', little _omega_."

Alarms blared in his head.

_Raped?!_

His little hands tackled the door's handle, but the man's actions were faster.

_What's this? Childproof lock?_

Near's body launched forward before falling back from the truck driving forward. Suddenly, unbearable jolts of agony raked his body. His cheeks and ears heated up. His eyelids dropped, breaths coming out in huffs. The stained, cotton pajamas covering his limbs were sticky with sweat.

How was he supposed to explain this discomfort when his logic started ghosting him?

"Seatbelt."

Near stared up at him with teary, dumbfounded eyes. Frozen toes clenching and relaxing. He shifted in the seat, whimpering out for assistance.

He needed to nest. He needed comfort. He hated being an omega.

His wavering hands reached upwards for the metal attached to the maroon strap and buckled himself in.

Icy fingers brushed lightly against his tear-stained cheeks, but it wasn't alleviating anything. Near resolved that the man wasn't an alpha nor an omega. Had he been an alpha, he wouldn't have restrained himself. If he were an omega, he would have been more compassionate and understanding of his torment.

* * *

Watari and Roger shared a muffled conversation, nodding occasionally. They turned from one another, watching the boys pack their things in the silver van.

Mello exhaled harshly, catching their driver's gaze from the tinted window.

After a few moments of silence during the ride, Mello glanced at Matt's faraway eyes behind his orange goggles. A depressingly dull scent of lukewarm coffee invaded Mello's nostrils. The driver returned his focus to the traffic jam in front of them.

Instead of words, Mello held Matt's hand and gave it a squeeze of reassurance. He gently pushed the goggles upwards against his forehead and pulled him into a chaste kiss. Mello's scent intensified; a fury of wood combusting into flames. Soft lips disconnecting and meshing together rhythmically.

Matt was a blushing mess, hands fumbling to grasp onto his chest desperately. Pulling apart with a pop, Mello smirked at Matt hiding behind his shaky hands. The mixture of honey and firewood overflowed in the back of the van.

The driver was displeased, rolling down the window for the pungency to seep out.

"We will find him," Matt said after recovering the intimate moment shared between them. Mello's eyes downcast, wrapping his arms possessively around the redhead. Matt rested his head against Mello's shoulder, feeling the car's wheels bounce against bumps in the road.

After twenty minutes, the car's tires crunched over gravel. Mello and Matt twined skepticism. This was the infamous place where their idol resided and conducted his detective work.

"Watari, despite all of your misconduct, wanted to give you both a second chance."

Grins broke out on their faces at the good news.

"Being an alpha and a beta, he figured that cutting your dreams short would be a disservice to a future of detective work."

Without another word, the two teenagers exited and hauled their suitcases up the stony steps.

"I didn't think I would see you two here, not until you were eighteen."

"L!" Matt and Mello shouted, their suitcases clattering down the steps. Mello wrapped his arms tightly around L's midsection while Matt grabbed his left arm.

"Near didn't surpass you." L deduced bluntly, swallowing thickly at his favorite boy's absence. He patted both of his successors on their heads, almost lovingly.

_That's an intriguing observation. I'm disappointed in you, little one. I thought you would be standing before me, not them. What is going on?_

Mello released his hold on L's waist, looked up, and twisted away to collect his and Matt's luggage.

"You were always competitive, finally winning against Near."

He led the two new successors towards their assigned bedroom.

Something wasn't right.

The double doors collided together, sealing the three bodies in the safety of the building. It was a clean sanctuary; the corridors illuminated from the rectangular panels above and the absence of musk in the air.

"L, we have a problem."

L stared at Mello's somber expression with owlish eyes.

He was waiting for this moment. He needed to hear it from their mouths for concrete evidence. His assumptions were merely a hunch; an intuition.

"Near... " Mello clutched the luggage bags tighter, "He's gone missing. They threw him out of Wammy's."

Inhaling deeply and cracking his back with an exhale. He straightened up temporarily and his thumb found its way to his bottom lips. Briefly massaging it, he chomped down repeatedly to calm his nerves. Despite his poker face, he was boiling inside with indescribable anger.

Once the two boys were guided to their new bedroom, Matt turned to L.

"Watari threw him out, L. Mello and I tried to stand up for him and got expelled."

"Watari did that, you say? That's rather odd for him to do such a thing, unless…" the detective trailed off, dark orbs concealing the fury.

_There was no way. Near never showed signs of presenting himself as an omega. There must be a mistake, but that dynamic can cause havoc during their first heat, resulting in this outcome. His first heat, I'm nearly ninety-nine percent sure, that it was a bad case. What if he got attacked, though? No, no, I need to keep a leveled head._

"What's wrong?" The sound of the suitcase unzipping yanked L out of his head.

Subconsciously, L lifted himself onto the desk chair situated between the two beds. Out of habit, his legs folded into his chest and his hands landed onto his kneecaps.

Matt and Mello settled on their respected beds and leaned in to focus on their mentor.

"Matt, Mello. Did Near say anything or show anything, like symptoms in particular before he went missing?"

The boys stared inquisitively at each other before speaking in unison.

"He's a beta!"

Humming to himself, the corners of his lips yanked downward at their claim.

"What if I told you he was lying?"

Two incredulous gasps echoed simultaneously.

* * *

After ten minutes, Near yawned audibly and snuggled into himself. He felt exhausted from his dry heat. It was coming in waves. A distressed scent of dead roses floated around due to the emotional stress and malnourishment.

To make matters worse, his 'savior' was not much of a talker anymore.

"I'm thirsty."

Near observed the irritation flee from his face and soften. His index finger pointed at the cupholder.

"Now, be quiet."

Barely able to reach the treasured items, his fingers brushed against the waxy texture of the apple.

Pouting with furrowed brows, Near grunted out, "Can't reach."

"You're just a needy little thing, aren't you?"

Exhaling lightly, Near prepared to retort the sarcasm now that his foggy mind had cleared up. Instead, he found the apple and a small bottle of water placed on his lap.

Eagerly opening his mouth to sink his teeth into the flesh of the apple, he switched his attention to the water bottle. Luckily, the cap was not disinclined to twist between his fingertips.

Sighing out in relief after gulping, he spoke up again.

"What is your name?"

"Boss."

 _Boss?_ His face softened when he felt the truck chugged forward to a stop. _That's a stupid name._

"What is your name?"

Near didn't need to share that information, especially after the fact that he was told an alias name.

Sixteen minutes later, Near realized that the truck was hostile in its movements. The man known as 'Boss' smashed his foot against the gas pedal to race up an incline. He killed the ignition and rounded the vehicle to tear the seatbelt off and grab Near from his seat.

He choked out from the action, kicking and wiggling viciously in the strong arms.

"What is this place! Let me go!" Near's heart accelerated; teetering on the edge of hyperventilation.

The crimson neon lettering reflected in his large grey eyes, flickering tauntingly against the obscured building's rundown appearance.

* * *

Mello inched closer to L; bewilderment shining in his eyes.

"What are you saying, L? There's no way in hell he could be an omega!"

"Wait, Mello," Matt interjected, "I remember he needed to use the bathroom right after the teacher started talking about omegas."

Crossing his arms against his chest, he side glanced at Matt, then returned his attention to L.

"...Yeah, but Near has always scored first place. An omega, well, they are not capable of that, right?"

There was silence.

" _Right_?"

L stood up, taciturn and morose. He hopped off of the chair to exit the room. This was not something he wanted to continue discussing.

Near was his favorite person in the world; his deceased, adoptive parents made second place in his heart.

Matt walked over to Mello and held his hands gingerly.

"I think we were lied to, Mello. I think Near was afraid. You and I both know that he worked his butt off."

Five minutes passed before they heard L beckoning them from the threshold.

"Matt, meet me in my office and Mello," he peered into a pair of ocean orbs, "Fetch me some sweets and coffee."

Mello grumbled in defeat, turning away to obey his orders from his elder.

"Make the first left down the hall, and don't forget the sugar cubes."

Fussing under his breath, he retrieved his mentor's favorite snacks and a freshly brewed cup of coffee. Almost forgetting the cup of overflowing sugar cubes, he tucked them between his forearm and chest.

Upon returning to the office, he watched Matt collect the paperwork to organize.

L glanced up from his rolling chair and tilted his head toward the table. Mello got the message; he wasn't stupid.

"Thank you." A mountain of sugar cubes occupied the sweltering liquid.

"Mello, take a look at those places listed on the paper Matt is holding. What are your thoughts?"

Scanning over the plethora of locations and business names, his eyes hardened at L.

"Perhaps you should ask Roger or Watari where they threw him away?"

Ignoring the harshness in Mello's tone, L sipped at the sugary beverage.

"Regardless of where they deposited him, Near would eventually have someone take him."

This was L's worst fear, but he could not toss out any plausible possibilities for the case.

The image of Near's sweet, innocent face whirled in his mind. L was a master at concealing his scents and emotions, but the rotting trash rolled off of L's body.

Matt attempted to console L since Mello's foul scent wasn't helpful either, but L's defensive hand paused his intentions.

"In the scenario of someone taking him, we have to consider the reasoning. I am one-hundred and three percent sure now, that Near is an omega."

The boys remained wordless. Mello returned to Matt's side, slipping their hands together to pacify each other.

"Now, the question is: what does Near have that someone else would want?"

It was no laughing matter, but Mello could restrain himself. The inner pride of winning against his friendly rival climbed out of him.

"I mean he is still a little virgin!"

Matt chuckled along, but L's deadly gaze straightened them up.

"Near is an intelligent boy. Of course, someone would have seized that opportunity. Being a male omega, as you may know, is a severe rarity." He took another sip of his drink and thumbed his bottom lip.

"We need to research places that would benefit from using omegas, especially male omegas."

* * *

"Light, my darling!" A whirl of blonde hooked Near's attention.

"Misa, how many times do I have to remind you-"

"Misa Misa thinks he's precious!" Misa cooed, bending over to reach out and touch him. Leaning away from the incoming hand, he managed to send his unspoken message.

"Misa Misa will take it from here!"

He bolted backward from her grabby fingers, colliding against Light's abdomen.

Amused with how flighty Near was behaving, she plucked him up into her arms.

_He's as light as a feather!_

"Let me down. I can walk."

"You will run."

_Touché._

By the time they walked down the hall and turned left twice, Near's damp socks planted onto tiled flooring.

Struggling, Misa wrestled him to the ground to tear off his clothing. He yelped at the contact; explicitly terrified of this Misa woman.

Shivering in only his birthday suit, Near scrambled for his rejected clothes to conceal his body. The only people who had the privilege of seeing him in such a state was Watari.

Not even Roger or…

He blushed when L's creepy smile flashed in his mind.

An instant frown graced his lips at the memory of his gorgeous idol, capturing Misa's attention. Burnt cookies swam through the bathroom. Misa knew that familiar omega scent; Near was frightened.

"Misa is not going to hurt you. Misa is here to take care of you. What is your name?"

Remaining inaudible, his lips sealed shut and refused to open. Misa shredded him of his dignity and now thought it was acceptable to discuss personal matters?

Deciding to brush off Near's silence, Misa returned her focus on the bathtub. She needed to wash him and make him presentable for tonight. They only had an hour to prepare and the minutes were flying by faster than an arrow.

Near watched the water explode from the faucet, shifting side to side with his hands cupped over his privates.

"I can bathe myself!"

"What did Misa just tell you?"

She didn't wait for an answer, plucking him up and plunging him under the running water.

He felt like crying at that exact moment. Nobody had ever treated him like he was an animal.

Shuddering from the chill that crawled over his stiff shoulders, he watched as she squirted out a dollop of shampoo onto her palm. Despite his relaxing shoulders from her fingers massaging his scalp, he remained on the defensive side. He felt violated as a turquoise bath sponge scrubbed every inch of his filthy skin.

By the end of the bath, Misa rinsed him off and towel dried his drenched body and tangled white hair. Her touches were feather-like compared to her previous actions.

"Light is waiting for you," her hands secured the towel around his thin hips, "so we need to hurry and get you dressed for your first night."

_Please L, save me…_


	3. Chapter Three

[ ](https://imgur.com/28IlGTj)

Massaging his temples to relieve the impending headache, the phlegmatic detective repositioned himself on the office chair. A caramel ring solidified around the base of the mug and the snacks were discarded crumbs on the desk.

Matt snatched the freshly-inked map from the printer. Mello circled different business names, ranging from Wammy's House to a forty-mile radius into the next town. There were approximately twelve well-known places that would find omegas to be profitable.

L hopped off of his office chair and shuffled over to where the boys were highlighting lines in neon yellow. Matt's finger bounced against four locations that seemed probable.

"It's just a hunch, but Mello and I think that whoever took Near, would use him for alphas or sell him to the highest bidder."

L plucked the map between his forefingers and thumbs like it was smeared with a corrosive substance. Pinching four red tacks from his desk, he hammered the map against the wall. It splayed out, giving the trio a view of the bigger picture.

"Tomorrow, we will start our search for Near. These four locations-” the marker squeaked against the map to punctuate his statement, “-will be our main focus." 

Suddenly, a middle-aged brunette arrived at the office, wrenching them from their intense brainstorming.

"I have prepared dinner for the boys and desserts for you, L."

Mello and Matt trailed behind the woman like a pair of lost puppies; stomachs growling audibly in search of nourishment.

Scribbling something down on a sticky note, he shook his head at his successors' antics and decided it was time to take a break.

As soon as he watched his successors dig into their plates of food, he excused himself. They didn't mind him leaving to collect his thoughts. They wouldn't dare question their predecessor's motives. Near was indeed precious to L.

On his way back to the office, he balanced his dessert in one hand and his cellphone in the other.

_Why would Watari and Roger throw him out of Wammy's? Even if he did have a dangerous first heat, Watari wouldn't just toss him onto the streets._

Obsidian eyes narrowed down at the dessert in front of him on the desk. He hummed lowly, nibbling at his thumb in thought.

He needed more answers.

_What if Near wandered outside and got lost? Even then, knowing Near, he wasn't one to venture outside. He always played it safe, unlike me._

Not even two rings later, a familiar voice answered.

"L! How have you been? It has certainly been some time since I've heard your voice."

"What happened with Near?" He cut right to the chase; his words clipped and unsympathetic. Under different circumstances, he would have encouraged a good-natured reunion.

The line was silent, which caught L off guard.

_Why is he showing hesitation?_

There was a deep, sorrowful exhale.

"Near was a danger to Wammy's. Such a disappointment, because he was going to be your successor. He was a very good child and-"

"Where was Near dropped off?"

"Dropped off?" His voice echoed, then there was an idle pause. "Ah, you've got it all wrong, L. Near left Wammy's House on his terms."

L's heart stopped.

_Near wasn't illogical. That's unless he was drugged. Was there a chance that he was coerced to leave? Against his will?_

Was… Was Watari lying to him? No, he couldn't be lying; he was an honest man.

"Near wouldn't leave on his own accord. He would contact me first, if he resolved to leave."

On the other line, Roger gestured for Watari to hand him the cordless telephone. Watari's brows furrowed, placing L in another man's wrinkled hands.

There was a fumbling sound followed by a grunt.

"L, don't be delusional. He wasn't the same after you left."

His shoulders fell briefly while his long, slender fingers drummed against the table; playing a tune of irritability.

 _What the heck is going on?_ He stared off into the distance, struggling to maintain his placid composure.

"How was Near's first heat? I presume that it was complicated, resulting in his expulsion from Wammy's House. You were ordered by someone to dispose of him."

L was throwing darts in the dark now, blindly aiming for the bull's eye. He needed some lead on this case. Something was better than nothing.

"L, I don't have time for this. Near was a liability. Wammy's House caters to alphas and _exceptional_ betas. Omegas have no business pursuing a career that is not in line with their dynamic, their fate."

Roger's condescending undertone provoked L. Near was not a typical child. He was not a typical _omega_.

"Roger, I find that your claims are inaccurate. Regardless of Near’s secondary gender-" L's fingers pinched a sugar cube until it exploded into powdered dust, "-he would be an ideal successor and an _exceptional_ detective, solving cases alongside me."

"I think you should stay out of it and work on your existing cases. Near will end up messing up your future. Is that something you want to deal with, L? He isn't worth it."

 _How dare he!_ L stood up to settle his boiling rage, fists clenched and an eye-watering stench rolling off of him in waves.

Inhaling deeply, he carefully exhaled and shut his dark-rimmed eyes. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he spoke up again. Perhaps, he could manipulate Roger. 

"Roger, it seems that you are unwilling to cooperate. However, Near's life is in jeopardy. Don't you have any slither of sympathy? Near was the top of his class and-"

A scoff resounded from the other line. "I don't have time for this, L. Goodbye."

L wanted to rip his hair out. Stale mushrooms and moldy bread intertwined, warding off anyone who dared to step through the threshold of his office.

* * *

This wasn't what Near wanted; he was L's successor. He refused to accept this- whatever this was- situation. This cursed fate.

His eyes subtly floated from Misa's beaming grin to the door behind her.

There was his chance. His eyes landed on a rusted stepping stool adjacent to the sink. 

_Oh, perfect._

Gripping the towel tightly in his small hands, he sucked in breaths; anticipation in his little, tensed toes. Waiting for Misa to turn around to grab the clothes that she intended to clothe him in.

Skillfully sidestepping over toward the object, his muscles flexed as he struggled to lift it above his head.

_Three, two, one._

She dropped the frilly sky blue underwear on the floor and huffed out frustratedly.

Near's eyes widened.

_Now!_

Forcefully swinging downwards, Near successfully watched Misa's body collide with the tiles.

Making an adrenaline-charged dash forward, Near's hand shot out to clutch the doorknob. Twisting it to the right, Near's weak legs thrust his body forward. He stumbled aimlessly through the obscure corridor.

Misa groaned out, bolting upward to her feet to chase after the omega. Rubbing gingerly at the blunt head trauma, she fished out her cell phone and called Light. The buttons blurred into one, frustrating her through tears.

After two rings, Light answered with irritation in his greeting.

"L-Light! The omega got away!"

"What the hell do you mean he got away?"

"He hit me and ran."

"Damnit Misa, you're useless! Find him, _now_!" 

Click. 

The phone went dead.

Near gasped out at the dimly lit entrance. That was where he arrived with Light not even an hour ago. It was within reach.

Tidal waves of spasms combed through his feeble legs. Near shook his head, lamenting his limitations. His body wasn't built for this type of physical exertion.

At Wammy's House, the only muscle he exercised was his brain. Now, it was life or death. Becoming a statistic was out of the question. He was L's successor. L was the love of his life.

Giving up was not an option.

And death was something that would have to wait.

Lunging toward the door, he grabbed the handle and forced it down to pull it back. The late evening chills tackled his bare torso. He trembled like a leaf, face tilting up at someone he didn't want to see.

"Where do you think you are going, kid?"

Near's pupils dilated, all of his muscles became rigid. He was a cornered omega, baring his tiny canines. 

"You don't scare me, little omega." Light's hands grasped Near's thin forearms. Desperately holding onto the towel that was slipping from the deadly grip, he winced at the stinging nails biting into his flesh.

Something snapped inside of him. He growled viciously at Light's towering form, leaning back and charging forward to headbutt him in the abdomen.

He managed to slip past Light’s bent over form, ignoring the numbness that swept through his veins. His freedom, he could taste it.

Chest heaving, exhausted limbs, and the dizzy atmosphere led to his demise.

His legs gave out, forcing him to crawl behind a bush near the building. At a last attempt to save himself, he yelped out at the sting on his scalp. He plucked out five or six strands of his white hair.

Crawling out of the bushes, he tossed a few of them into the streets. This gave away his location immediately. 

He heard rapid footsteps approaching and then a thick cloth covered his nose and mouth. After a minute of inhaling a distinct scent, he felt abusive hands forcing him against soft flesh. 

"L…" He whispered out, giving in to the darkness that shrouded around him.

"Misa, I'm _this_ close to replacing you," Light pinched his fingers into an inch, "You have no more chances to fuck up. Dress him. I'll be out by the van. I can't babysit you and the omegas. Get your shit together."

Misa paled and nodded obediently, flinching at the sharp notes in his tone. She had never witnessed Light this angry before. She was aware of the foolish blunder she had made. There were no second chances.

Absentmindedly cuddling the fainted boy in her lap, she watched his figure disappear behind the heavy metal door. An exhale passed her glossed lips as she secured the towel over his lower half and returned to the building.

"You have to stop running, little omega." Misa's eyes downcast, clutching his motionless body protectively against her chest. 

_Light or the others will kill you._

* * *

Matt and Mello retired for the night, L needed space to think and digest everything that was occurring.

Blinking repeatedly against the blue light glow from his laptop's screen, he continued his search for Near.

His mind started to wander off into memory lane. A comforting and self-inflicting coping mechanism that he didn't fight against at the moment.

_"L! Near is getting beat up!" Matt shrieked, hands clutching at the sides of his head in panic. L bolted from the couch he was settled on, where he was pouring over his latest case._

_L was about to ask where Near was, but Matt sped out of the room for him to trail behind._

_"He's outside, L. Mello tried to fight them, b-but he got his lip busted!"_

_L rushed past Matt, rushing to the door that led into the area where the orphans played outside during recess._

_There, against the stone wall, was Near being held up by his collar with blood trickling furiously from his nostril. Translucent tears mixed in with the crimson streams._

_"Let him go!" L hollered, dashing over to the bullies who had Near pinned against his will. Mello was passed out nearby with a bloodied face. Matt crumbled next to Mello, gingerly holding him up to rest on his lap._

_After hearing the older bullies' guffaws, L aggressively flung them aside. He swung at the culprit, landing the powerful blow to his defined jaw. The boy cried out, eyes swimming in tears from the impact. Near's unconscious body fell unceremoniously to the grass._

_Once Near was out of harm's way, he scooped him up and held him close._

_He hurried over to Mello's body where Matt was cuddling him and grunted as he lifted him into his other arm. Luckily, they were both light enough to carry at the same time. Matt flew ahead to open the door and alerted a nurse inside of what occurred._

_"If you ever touch any of them again, I will ensure that you’ll never walk again."_

_The older kids fled the scene with minor scratches and bruised jaws._

L chewed the bottom of his lip. He wished he could save Near again and protect him from the criminals flooding the streets. Those were measly bullies who probably ended up in jail or the morgue. 

This time, without the knowledge of his location, rescuing Near would be a challenge.

His eyes swayed over to the blinking time. It was past midnight. Near would only be considered a missing person after twenty-four hours. L didn't have that time to waste.

* * *

Stirring from his slumber, Near recognized the outline of Misa above him. Raising his head upward, his vision was unfocused. Blurred street lights and colors swirling and lines streaking the windshield of a moving van. The distant chattering on a phone. Multiple whimpers surrounding him, frightening him.

"Little omega?" The feminine voice whispered above him, the soft feeling of plump skin behind his heavy head and feather-like strokes in his hair lulled him to sleep. 

What was happening?

Light glanced in the rearview mirror at Misa cradling their prized possession. Four unconscious, gagged, and blindfolded omegas littered the remaining spaces around Misa and Near.

"Misa, if he starts to fight back-" Light returned his focus to the road when a car cut in front of him, "-then administer the drug into his neck."

Nodding in response, she rotated Near to press his face against her chest. One of the older omegas convulsed with a muffled scream behind silver duct tape. Misa fished out a syringe filled with translucent blue liquid and leaned over to subdue the aggravated omega.

Two hours rolled by into the early morning before Near wiggled against Misa's steel grip on him. His nose was shoved between her cleavage, fingers retracting against his palms. His wrists were glued together, a rope sealing his restrained state.

He couldn't find his voice or vision until he was lifted and pushed into another pair of awaiting arms. 

Muffled cries invaded his ears. Distressed, bitter scents infiltrated his nostrils. Before he could survey his surroundings outside of the van he was tied up in, the person holding him covered his desperate eyes. All he recalled witnessing were bodyguards with assault rifles at the exit of the fancy, navy blue building. It was nothing like the previous rundown building.

In a final attempt to reclaim his freedom, he sliced his bottom lip with his canine and spat in a random direction before he heard the door open. He was not going to lose. He refused to go down without a fight.

Once he was carried inside, he sharpened his available four senses. The air conditioner blasted, humming from the ceilings. There were musky scents nearby. Hushed chatter swarming to the left and the right. A swoosh of a curtain sliding to reveal another presence that emitted a sweet aroma. 

"Boss," a high pitched voice shattered Near's internal planning, "you found a male omega? He is so cute. Look at that frilly outfit he's wearing. I bet that was Misa's doing!" 

Light refused to answer the exuberant woman. Although, Near was positive that Light was smirking arrogantly behind the hand that shielded his eyesight.

He gasped out when his body plummetted downward. Immediately, he drank in his surroundings, legs scrambling to hop off of the mattress. But, he wasn't quick enough. The frosted glass door shut with an echoing click followed by a blue curtain that concealed his location.

Near stiffened up at the image of L's smile that he had only shown him at Wammy's House. Sighing as he settled down on the mattress with his hands tied behind his back, he realized that all he could do now was wait.

Folding one knee against his chest, he picked at his fingernails. His eyes softened at nothing, in particular, allowing his mind to wander.

_It was one day before Halloween, and L would turn thirteen years old._

_Unbeknownst to Near, at the time, it would be one more birthday before they would say goodbye for the last time._

_Near worked furiously into the late hours at his desk, gluing together wooden pieces that he created in a woodcutting class. Chewing down on a baby carrot, he waited for the superglue to permanently connect the separate pieces._ _After finishing his snack, he allowed a minuscule smile to flourish on his lips._

_He knew L would cherish his gift the most._

_At the last second, he pulled out a painting set that was given to him on his seventh birthday and decorated his creation._

_The next day, Near shuffled into the playroom where the other orphans gathered with presents in their hands._

_L sat down behind a strawberry shortcake with little to no expression. That is until his eyes met a pair of grey and fluffy, tangled white hair._

_Near sheepishly watched L blowing out the candle from where Mello and Matt were sitting on the carpeted floor. They all sang a melody for him and then proceeded to bombard him with presents. One after the other, L thanked everyone and stared over at Near. He held the present in one hand and twirled a strand of hair in the other. He rested his chin on his bent knee._

_After the party ended, L noticed that Near lingered behind while the other orphans returned to their rooms to study or nap._

_"Near, is that for me?"_

_Near nodded shyly, handing it to him with his cheeks flushed. L bit his lip, holding back a smile at how adorable Near looked. He opened the present and his face slackened in surprise._

_It was a geometrically shaped strawberry, painted with precision and details that were far too superior for a child to paint. Near must have put his heart into this present._

_"This," L started up after placing it down onto the floor and leaning closer to Near, "is the best present I received. Thank you."_

_Near glanced up from the floor and breathed out nervously at their proximity. His cheeks heated up, making him uncomfortable. The corners of L's mouth tugged upwards as he watched Near's face turn away bashfully. Seeing this as an opportunity, L pressed forward to place a clumsy, innocent kiss on his cheek. Near jumped with wide eyes._

_L just kissed him!_

_Near was shell shocked._

_He wasn't sure how to respond, so he stayed quiet._

_L rubbed the back of his neck, his barefoot kicking at the floor. Near could not believe that his crush kissed him. This was a dream come true-_

"Little omega?" A distant, muffled voice called out.

Wait, that wasn't what he remembered coming out of L's mouth after the kiss.

Shaking his head, Near straightened up at the sound of the door unlocking. Misa stepped inside and someone else secured the lock on the other side. 

"Don't be scared. If you cooperate, you might be able to go free by tonight." 

Near didn't trust her words. It was false hope to manipulate him. He sent her an icy glare, suspicious eyes following her every movement.


	4. Chapter Four

[ ](https://imgur.com/4Nj5CYY)

Only twenty minutes until closing time. The heart hammering music vibrated through the club. Streamers, bubbles, and floral perfume swirled throughout the populated area. Neon flashes of aquamarine and white circled the main stage. Lustful desires and sparkling flesh-eating lights showered and drenched the famished alphas.

The silver birdcage suspended from the ceiling rocked back and forth from the movements inside. Multiple performances occurred, thus leaving the best for last.

A short-haired brunette, Takada, and fiery-haired omega, Cherry, rub against each other's slick coated thighs. The scarce amount of clothing was torn off with teeth, exposing bouncy breasts and contours of curves.

The musty scent of fresh rain and growls intensified below the sickly sweet scents above. The music transitioned from body pulsing euphoria to a sensual song. Movements became sluggish between them and flowers danced from the cage. They fluttered gracefully into the rambunctious crowd.

Cherry is fearless; she arched her stomach forward to taunt gravity, leaning outside of the bars. The aggressive alphas holler, howl, and gasp out at the performance. Their alpha scents overpower the two omega's combined sweetness as they spill into their hands.

The cage was jerked backward toward the main stage like a metal claw in a toy machine. Then, it was lowered down for them to exit.

The alphas were spent, and the scent performers strutted confidently through the masses.

Instantly, the burly bartender called over Takada. She was the scent club's number one omega in Manchester. Nobody could or would ever replace her. Moreover, she was Light's favorite and trained every omega who was employed here.

"Takada!" He waved her over to him, "Boss wants ya in the loading zone. Something 'bout a fresh load of omegas arrived."

"Text Boss that I'll be there shortly. I need to take care of _something_ first."

"Ha, that feisty omega?"

Takada folded her arms and simply smirked. "Mind your business and do as I say, got it?"

The bartender fished out his phone and texted Light.

"Done," he looked up, but Takada was gone.

* * *

"Will you untie me?" Near found his voice, hoarse and cracking from dehydration.

"No, Misa will feed little omega. Misa needs you to drink some water first."

Squeezing his thighs together in discomfort, he lowered his gaze.

"I need to urinate."

Misa grimaced at his choice of words and twisted her glossed lips. A pleading look in her eyes didn't move Near. The plastic bottle crunched in her tightening grip.

"Just drink some water first. I can't have you passing out."

Grey orbs cast away from the woman to the side, realizing a minuscule mistake.

_She didn't use the third person. No, she used 'I' instead of 'Misa'. Could there be a logical reason for this unconscious slip up? Does her willingness to please someone- like Light- crack that mask of hers?_

Hardening his eyes up at her, he opened his mouth to desperately swallow down half of its contents. The water soothed his throat, but the liquid pressure aggravated his bladder.

As promised, Misa heaved the boy up into her arms and thrust out her hip to the side for him to wrap his legs around. He leaned in close, resting his chin on top of her shoulder since his hands were tied behind his back.

Once they stepped out of the closet-sized, curtained room, Near's eyes searched everywhere to soak in as much information as possible. Rundown stone walls and muffled conversations in randomized, blue curtained rooms.

_What is this place?_ Near's lips quivered, Please, _L. I wish you were here._

Once they rounded a corner, Misa nearly collided with Light. He had blankets, pillows, plushies, and other comfort items in his hands. He stared at her and then Near, who was struggling to crane his neck to glance up at him in Misa's arms.

"Did he eat?"

"No, my darling- I mean, _Boss_ , uh, Misa and little omega are going to the bathroom! He drank some water."

Light gave an affirming grunt and stared at Near's dirty socks. He stalked off in the direction of the curtained rooms.

Near heard Misa release a displeased sigh, the clicking of her heels indicating their continued journey to the restroom.

His little nose caught a whiff of distress and his ears captured an anguished scream of 'help me' when the door sealed shut behind them.

As soon as his feet connected with the tiled floor, he was pushed forward into an opened stall. Misa twisted him around, crouching to his level, and gave him the gravest expression that he could have imagined on the free-spirited blonde's face.

"Do not run, little omega. Misa will untie you, so you can do your business."

Nodding rigidly, he sighed at the loss of restraints and stepped into the stall to relieve himself. Misa gave him privacy, but it was embarrassing to have someone in such proximity.

After he finished, Misa was right there to pick him up and wash his hands at the sink. He wasn't a helpless doll!

"Here's the plan," she plopped him down on the counter and held him by his shoulders. "You will finish eating, drink water, and sleep. Misa doesn't think you are ready. Light- I mean, Boss, is being pushy. Takada is being a bitch. Don't trust her. Just, please work with me, little omega."

Near's eyes widened at the vital information. How could she be so open with him? And who was Takada?

He nodded, whispering "okay". Mentally rubbing his hands together, he devised a plan for his escape. Misa was now his pawn. He could use this to his advantage.

When they returned to Near's assigned room, it was redecorated. The mattress was covered with a pastel blue blanket, an assortment of pillows in a U-shape, and alpha-scented plushies. The room was dimly lit up by strings of neon blue star lights. It was cozy and made Near feel a slice of comfort, despite his reality.

"Let's finish eating, okay? Misa wants little omega to be healthy and happy."

Remaining silent, Near slurped at the vegetable-filled chicken noodle soup and chomped on the half-sliced piece of bread. He chugged down the remainder of the water bottle and sighed in content. Watching Misa smile down at him, he flinched away when her fingertips gingerly brushed his bangs from his forehead.

"Why are you doing this?" Near's voice trembled, feeling a replenished jolt of energy surge through him.

Misa's breath caught in her throat, hesitance visible in her response.

Near winced inwardly; Misa might guard herself now. From what he had gathered thus far, Misa's self-worth was dependent on Light's approval.

"Little omega needs to be healthy, and Misa wants to protect you."

Deciding to end the conversation, the curtain swooshed and the frosted glass door opened to reveal Light. His scent was potent compared to their previous encounters. It smelt like burnt laundry detergent.

"Misa, I need to talk with him. Make yourself useful and set up the other rooms with Takada."

Wrapping a fuzzy white throw blanket around Near's shoulders, she obeyed him without a single word. Near swore he saw Misa sneer at the name 'Takada'.

Now, he was relieved that he could discover more information about Light. Although, Near was aware that he would build a fortress around his emotions- if he even had any besides anger. Misa wore her heart on her sleeve, whereas Light seemed to utilize his logic.

As soon as Misa departed, Light settled on the mattress adjacent to Near. He was holding a change of clothing in his left hand.

The tiny omega flinched away when Light leaned over to grab a rabbit plushie. He shoved the alpha-scented plushie forcefully under Near's nose. Ducking his head and twisting away from the offending item, he scooted away from Light and the soft white toy.

"You like that?" Light taunted. "Omegas _love_ an alpha's scent."

"I'm not an omega."

Light released a sardonic chuckle, reaching out to pat the top of his head. Not appreciating the patronizing affections, he sent him daggers.

He scrutinized Light's meticulous fingers, which flipped through the white articles of clothing.

Yelping out, he felt hands tugging off the disheveled, frilly outfit that Misa clothed him in. Near's cheeks heated up in a mixture of astonishment and embarrassment when his filthy socks were ripped off.

"How old are you?" Near felt the silky material slip over his calves and squeaked out when his bare hips were raised.

"Al-Almost fifteen!"

"Perfect."

Near ground his teeth when he was spun around for a shirt.

"Perfect?" _How is being underage a desirable thing? It is illegal. I will have them wish they never abducted me._

"Your new name will be…" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Little sheep."

_Little sheep?!_

Growling, Near was beyond indignant; that must have been a sick joke. He was nothing like a sheep.

An image of Mello's smug face whirled in his mind, causing him to wince from his index finger around his tangled curl.

"You are vulnerable," he shrugged, "not to mention adorable and your hair is white and fluffy. Like a sheep. Do you understand?"

Near glared. "Calling me a sheep insinuates that I am a brainless tool," he fiddled with his hair, "who follows and obeys orders from others." _Like Misa._

Light shook his head, "I never said that, kid. I said you are adorable and white. Just take the compliment."

Near crossed his arms against his chest, allowing the blanket to slip off of his left shoulder.

_False flattery will get you nowhere, Light._

"I must refute your claim. If you can't solve a puzzle, if you can't think for yourself, then you are a loser. You are a _little sheep_."

Now, Light was becoming impatient with the argumentative omega.

"Fine," he relented, "you will be referred to as Dove. End of discussion."

With that said, Near watched him leave and close the door silently. The teen refused to be labeled a loser, a typical omega; someone who was helpless.

None of those described him.

He was a cursed prodigy. A misdiagnosed beta. Why couldn't anyone understand him?

Begrudgingly, he accepted the name 'Dove'.

Doves could fly away. He would fly away as soon as possible. Nobody would keep his wings clipped for long. Society and its secondary gender system could suck it!

* * *

Near wasn't sure how long he waited until another presence entered the room. Near's chin tucked against his chest, avoiding their smirk.

"Dove, huh?"

"Shut up," he spat. "That is not my name."

"Get used to it. I don't even understand why Boss saved you. Just because you are a male omega doesn't make you special."

Near gazed up into brown orbs of discontent. There was a thin, splatter of dried blood on the pushed up flesh of her breasts. Humming lowly, he pulled up his knee and twisted his hair nervously with a faraway look. The short-haired brunette lunged over to snatch him up from his nest by his forearms. He just wanted to sleep.

"I think it's time for you to meet the others. You look well enough, child."

"Let me go!" His tiny fists drummed against her sternum, struggling to tear away from her offensive advancements.

It was futile; every time he tried to fight off these monsters, his strength was incomparable to their overpowering vigor.

Near was carelessly thrown over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. His calves were restricted by her clawed hands. Wearily watching the cement floor, the sound of a door opening alerted Near of them going into another hallway. The carpet was crimson and plush beneath Takada's lethal stilettos that glimmered gold for the chandeliers above. Elegant, red-curtained rooms on the left and the right.

_Was I trapped in a storage area? The contrast in both locations is unfathomable._

Suddenly the world flipped right side up and gorgeous, flowery scented girls flocked over to them. Some cooed behind their white masks while a few of them snickered and scoffed. His attention floated from the scantily clad, masked women to the suspended cages dangling from the ceiling.

_That looks like a birdcage._ He stole a swift glance at the moshpit area littered with debris. The lingering scent of debauchery infiltrated his nostrils, causing him to curl his lips downward in disgust.

_What the hell is this place?_

Near gasped out when he was pushed forward into another set of claws and hoisted up on her hip.

"Oh my, Takada. He's so tiny."

"Oh, oh! Let me hold him!" Another pair of grubby hands yanked him and then another girl fought to steal him away.

Another girl poked at his cheek. "Yes, and they are super rare. How did Boss even find him?"

Near held his hands to his ears, squeezing his eyes shut. He didn't like being touched and the distorted, screechy voices triggered internal panic.

"He's so pretty. I could cry!" It was the peculiarly shrill voice from earlier when Light brought him to his room. Deep, rich red curls, luscious cherry lips, and a cunning glint in her amber orbs. "I'm going to have fun with you."

"Cherry, let him go. Now." Light's voice caught everyone's attention.

Cherry tutted with a roll of her eyes. Near's socked feet connected with the floor. There were no hands on him. Without a second thought and a kick of adrenaline, he dashed away from the girls and Light.

One voice shrieked, "He's going to get away!"

Another voice gasped out, "Boss!"

Near's feet stumbled to the edge of the main stage; the point of no return. One wrong move and his bones would shatter. His pulse jolted when his feet flew up in the air, tight hands bruising his armpits, and a heavy breath of air knocked out of his lungs.

"Don't run, Dove. You have been warned." Near squeezed his face painfully when he felt a pinch in his neck.

His vision blurred; fuzzy and muddy from the injection. Surrendering to the foreign substance, Light bestowed a sinister grin on him. Near had lost this battle.

* * *

Near tried to will away his rebellious slumber; completely disoriented and numb. His tingling limbs created a furrow in his brows as his hands grabbed at the blanket pooling to his sides. Experimentally, he gathered the energy to stumble out of bed.

_What time is it?_ Suddenly, he heard a thunderous pop-pop-pop sound.

_Gunshots?_

This sent a shiver up his spine.

Was he next?

Light was indignant. Neat had attempted to escape for the second time.

He felt his sanity slipping through his fingers like the auburn sand found in the desert. His body convulsed and he bit back a scream. What did these monsters do to him? He could not remember anything besides Light capturing him and subduing him backstage.

Fighting back the tears, he released a tiny gasp when he felt his vision blur and the hot trickles trailing down his cheeks. He didn't want to be weak. It was becoming too much for him to handle, though.

Was there a way to escape? Was anyone looking for him?

Deciding to push his uncertainties aside, he curled in his blanket and sniffled as his mind wandered off.

_It was late morning when Linda approached him; her face decorated with a silly, childish grin. Near's little fingertips pinched another white puzzle piece from the floor and pressed it against another puzzle piece. Each time the puzzle fit snug with the other, it was followed by a clicking sound that soothed his nerves. Well, his nerves were tranquil until the older girl breathed down his neck._

_"Hey, Near! Wanna play house with me?"_

_Near did not want to play house with her._

_The last time he agreed to it, he was forced to be the baby while Mello was the dad and she was the mom. Mello was not thrilled with the idea either. They secretly agreed, despite their rivalry, never to agree to a girl's proposal._

_"No. I'm busy today."_

_"You're not busy!" She pouted and watched the boy turn away to hunch over his puzzle._

_"Leave me alone."_

_"Leave you alone? Near, you are going to end up alone. Nobody will love you as I love you."_

_Near's eyes widened at her confession. Linda loved him?_

_Sneering over his shoulder, as she settled behind him, he spat out, "I don't love anyone."_

_Linda huffed out at the coldness in his voice, teary-eyed. She stood up and fled. She thought she could ignite a fire in his icy heart. Alas, that was merely a fruitless battle._

_Several minutes later, Near exhaled in satisfaction after completing the puzzle. Standing up slowly, he felt his limbs tingle and his head spin. Right when he fell to his knees, Matt and Mello walked into the room. They were holding hands. Near tried to get back up to his feet and shook his head to rid the dizzy sensation._

_"Are you okay, Near?" Mello asked, concern in his voice instead of insults flying off of his tongue. Matt stood idly, frowning when Mello released his hand to hold one of Near's hands. This made the redhead visibly displeased. He stormed over to the duo and wrapped an arm around Mello's waist._

_Near stole his hand from Mello's grasp as if he were burned by fire. Matt stared at Near, silently fuming. He knew that Mello secretly liked him in the past. That's why he was always so mean because he had a frustrating crush on the albino._

_"Near's okay," Matt explained, tugging him away from Near. Mello gave Near a longing look before switching back to his usual self. He hit Matt over his head, reprimanding him for being jealous. Matt complained that he wasn't jealous of 'stupid Near'._

_Rolling his steely eyes, he remembered what he had planned to do during lunchtime. He wanted to linger around- not talk to- L._

_So when he heard the bell sound off for lunchtime and the hallways filled with laughter, his heart sped up. He shuffled over to place his completed puzzle under a red playtime table._

_His eyes caught Watari and Roger guiding the exuberant orphans into the cafeteria._

_As soon as his eyes caught shaggy black hair and a baggy white shirt, his legs started to move on their own accord. He reminded himself to linger around L. Force L to talk to him first. But, when he watched Mello and Matt grab onto his crush's hands, that made his hands ball into fists._

_L laughed with them and stood in line for food. Mello was so animated while Matt fidgeted with his goggles attached to his forehead._

_Near shrugged his shoulders and furrowed his brows. He sensed the bile rising in his throat. He wasn't sure why, but the thought of others touching L was intolerable._

_Trudging over to the trio, his fingers played with a thick strand of white. He wanted to bump into L or the other two for attention, but his chance slipped away when the line built up behind them. Near had no other choice than to wait until they sat together._

_Once Near got his lunch, he surveyed the area for his beloved boy. Finally locating them, he hastened his steps._

_"Watch out, brainiac!" Near gasped out when his left foot tripped over his bully's sneaker. His hands released the tray of food and his knees crashed to the ground. The lunchroom went deafeningly quiet and Near felt his face heat up. Everyone's eyes were on him._

_Condescending laughter ensued and Near scrambled to his feet to abandon his food and his crush. Tears flooded his vision as he slipped on the puddle of chocolate milk and landed on his behind. He wasn't sad. No, he was mortified. He glanced up to see L approaching him._

_The bully from earlier snickered at Near and then fled when L glowered down at him. Nobody picked on L. That is if they wanted a death wish._

_"Let's clean you up, little one." Near's cheeks flushed and his heated body felt like it was splashed with iced water._

_"I'm fine," he mumbled when he was pulled up to his feet and leaned awkwardly against L's thigh._

_"Come now." L wouldn't hear anything else. Near was being bullied and he wasn't there to defend him. First, Mello and then the others._

_Once they arrived at the community bathing area, L gave Near his privacy and let him know that he would return with a change of clothing. Near whispered a 'thank you' after the explosion of water flowed out of the showerhead._

_Blindly reaching for the fuzzy towel, Near felt it placed in his hand. He retracted his arm to dry himself off. L was right outside of the dark grey shower curtain. Near's cheeks flushed at the thought of L walking in on him and holding his naked body as they made out._

_Near cursed the fantasy because he had an issue downstairs. He was getting closer to puberty and his mind was becoming less innocent. He partially blamed Mello and Matt since they were older and bolder around him._

_"Are you okay, little one?" L's voice broke him of his reverie. Near choked out a 'yes!' before watching L's hand poke through to offer him his white pajamas._

_Throwing on the toasty clothing, his bare feet stepped out of the shower._

_"Your socks," L stated and picked Near up to plop him on the countertop. Both of them avoided eye contact as Near's feet were snug in a brand new pair of cotton socks. L playfully tickled the bottom of Near's feet._

_Two pairs of eyes widened when Near released a giggle and a cute little snort. L chuckled and held Near close to his chest before picking him up. Near wrapped his arms around L's neck and sighed happily._

_He was content._

_Until Mello and Matt rushed over to see him being placed down._

_"Mello," L started up, "I won't always be here. I need you and," he glanced at the redhead, "Matt, to protect Near."_

_"That big-headed Near can protect his own damn self!" L hardened his blasé eyes and pinched Mello on his chubby cheek. Matt snickered at his punishment but stopped when he received a pinch as well._

_"Watari and Roger have summoned me to their office. I must go now. Be sure to keep Near close to you. I don't want to witness injustice toward him."_

_They nodded in unison and gave a grumpy, "Yes, L."_

_Before L pivoted on his heels to depart, he sent Near a smile meant only for him._

_Near pursed his lips to restrain a delighted grin from tugging on the corners of his mouth._

_L was the best! This is why he loved L. He protected him. He was kind to him. He was everything he ever wanted. Now, Mello and Matt were not allowed to pick on him and had to protect him._

* * *

Despite his current situation, Near smiled at the memory, then frowned when he heard another presence enter. Looking up, he noticed Light's familiar form. Speckles of blood stained his white button-up. Near looked away and burrowed in the blanket.

"It's four in the morning. Time to sleep."

Tightening his grip on the blanket, he felt it being tugged off of his petite body. Light stared down at him, reeking of death. Near, for the first time, feared for his life.

Light snickered at the quivering bump under the blanket. "You should be scared, Dove."

"Fuck you," Near muttered under his breath and his piercing grey eyes dared to threaten the adult.

"Fuck me?" He grabbed Near up by his collar, "I saved you. Have you forgotten that, you insolent brat?"

"You kidnapped me!"

"You came here of your own free will."

The omega sent him an incredulous glare and reached out to grab Light's collar to taunt him.

"You're wrong. You are just a sick and twisted _murderer_."

Light growled at the monotonous insult and flung Near onto the mattress. He would have to teach Near a lesson.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a syringe filled with a translucent blue liquid. Near's wide eyes tapered into slits, preparing for an inevitable tussle between them.

The baby hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he bared his teeth and fisted his hands. Near leaped forward to tackle Light, but his head reached his abdomen. Then it occurred to the small omega. He had the upper hand.

Light toppled over when Near's fist connected with his crotch. He dropped the syringe and Near scramble over to grab the syringe. But, Light recovered rapidly. Near's fingertips brushed the syringe before he was dragged backward by his ankles.

"Get off of me!" Near shrieked, flailing his legs and missing Light every time he tried to land a kick. Light flipped him onto his stomach and held the back of his neck down. Near's cheek grated into the carpeted floor as Light huffed in exhaustion.

"You never learn, do you?" He mumbled angrily as the needle pierced the taut, pale skin.

"Fuck... you, bastard..." Near choked out, vision spotty and body hurled onto the mattress before he surrendered to darkness.

* * *

Near woke up to the heavenly scent of pancakes. He wasn't really a fan of sugary food, but he was starving.

Misa's cheerful face floated above him.

"Rise and shine, Dove. Misa made pancakes!"

"...What is the time?" He needed to know. Last night was a blurred disaster that left him with a bitter taste in his mouth.

"It's almost five."

"Five... in the morning?"

"No, silly. In the evening. You slept like a baby for like twelve or thirteen hours straight! Now-" She forked over a small piece of pancake slathered in syrup,"-let's eat before it gets cold."

Near groaned inwardly as his feeble hands pushed him upwards to accept the food. He drank the water and rubbed his eyes.

"Misa... when can I go home?"

"Dove," she breathed out and forced another fork of pancake past his parted lips, "You _are_ home."

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you for the kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions! <3


End file.
